All Because Of You
by NeveR ForsakE ME
Summary: all you inukik lovers, read this :] and all u kagome haters, can read this and enjoy her heartbreak. or, if u wanna read sumthin so emo that a girl doesnt get her guy, read this. that way, everybody wins! yay for everybody winning! :]


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'the good left undone' by Rise Against, InuYasha, Kagome, or Kikyo, for that matter. But this sing-song story is mine. Yay. **

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,_

I found a flower at my feet,

Bending there in my direction,  
  
Kagome dragged herself out of the dusty, ragged well, only to find  
herself not in her family's shrine. She sat on the ledge for a while,  
trying to figure what the hell happened to her. _**Might as well find out where I am, I suppose.**_

She swung down from the ledge, and began walking toward god  
knows where, until she came across a giant tree, with what seemed like a  
person hanging limply from it's trunk, pierced by an arrow. _**What the heck?**__  
_Kagome walked towards the tree, unsure steps hesitantly going  
forward to the object stuck to it.

She stared in awe at the sight before her. A man, with white and pink  
triangular shaped ears, perked atop of his silver hair. _**Oh wow...**_  
without thinking, she climbed on some of the roots of the tree, and  
reached for those fuzzy appendages like flies to a light bulb. She gently  
tweaked each ear, and stared at the arrow piercing through his chest.  
Gently, she wrapped her hand around the rough exterior.

_I wrapped a hand around it's stem,_

And pulled until the roots gave in,

Finding there what I've been missing,

She pulled gently, wondering if she'll hurt the man before her. Seeing  
no bodily response, she pulled harder, until the arrow disappeared into  
a dust of purple and pink. The man slowly opened his eyes, staring at  
her with a half-lidded gaze, with amazing gold eyes. Kagome gasped  
slightly in astonishment, but quickly withdrew her composure. She tried  
to speak, but words failed her for a split second, before saying, "How'd  
you get up here, mister cat man?" With that, the mans eyes grew  
incredibly wide, before he barked, "Oi! I'm not a fucking cat, I'm a  
dog!"

[end flashback

_And I know..._

Kagome sighed as she focused her thoughts elsewhere besides the past.  
She stared up at the tree ahead of her, and her eyes laid upon a  
slouching posture of red and white, that stared endlessly into the  
bluest of skies. Guilt and disappointment washed through her as she was  
thinking all that InuYasha's been through up till now, all the hurt and  
pain of what he's been through in his past life, knowing that her love  
for him will never be enough to cure his lonely, broken heart, as far as  
she could tell.

_So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong,_

There's a point we pass in which we cant return,

I felt the cold rain of the coming storm,

InuYasha was gone in the blink of an eye, leaping towards a field of  
lush green, before disappearing into forest. Kagome returned her gaze to  
her hands, fiddling with her thumbs. _**I don't have time worrying over the same problems that InuYasha and I have**_She sighed. In her mind, she was  
running around in circles all the damn time over her and InuYasha's  
relationship, but at the same time, his relationship with Kikyo, and how  
it always seemed to ruin everything they built, keeping her up at all  
hours of the day.

_All because of you,_

I haven't slept in so long,

When I do I dream,

Of drowning in the ocean,

Longing for the shore,

Where I can let my hair down,

I'll follow your voice,

She pulled her knees up, and rested her head on them. All this thinking  
was giving her a damn headache.

_All you have to do is,_

Shout it out.  
  
¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸

InuYasha soared through the sky, looking for that special woman who  
smelled of clay and graveyard soil, trying to see her at least one more  
time.

_Inside my hands these petals brown,_

Dried up, fallen to the ground,

But it was already too late now,

_**I've tried to forget about Kikyo. I've tried, but I just cant. So I've decided. Kagome, I cant see you anymore. It'll be wrong if I did.**__  
_  
_I pushed my fingers through the earth,_

Returned this flower to the dirt,

So it could live, I walked away now,

But I know...

There she was, sitting in the treetops, watching her love come to her.  
InuYasha jumped, and landed right beside her. Kikyo smiled, brightly,  
for the first time in 50 years. "InuYasha, you...you've chosen me?" she  
said, slowly.

InuYasha's ears perked up at the sight of her smile, and quickly  
gathered her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Of course,  
Kikyo. I have to admit, it was a hard choice, but I ended up picking the  
right person." He smiled, assuredly. "Oh, InuYasha..." Kikyo placed a  
gentle hand on his cheek, all while reading his eyes, and placed a  
gentle kiss on the hanyou she'd grown to love. She was glad that even  
her reincarnation couldn't break them apart. He smiled against her lips,  
and deepened the kiss by tilting her head back with his hand. But all  
while doing so, there was a faint image of Kagome in his mind.

_Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn,_

There's a point we pass from which we cant return,

I felt the cold rain of the coming storm,

InuYasha remember all the times he had with Kagome. All those nights  
watching over her as she slept, gazing at her angelic face, and thinking  
of the question that always burned through his mind; _**How will she take it?  
**_  
_All because of you,_

I haven't slept in so long,

When I do I dream,

Of drowning in the oceans,

Longing for the shore,

Where I can let my hair down,

I'll follow your voice,

All you have to do is,

Shout it out.

InuYasha pulled Kikyo away, and stared deeply into her dead eyes. "I'm  
going to find Kagome, and tell her the good, or bad, news." He gave her  
his signature smirk, and leapt away. Kikyo followed the blur of his red  
firerat before sighing happily, and touching her lips, smiling. "I'm  
glad I gave life a chance..."

_All because of you…_

InuYasha ran as fast as he could, trying to find the words to tell  
Kagome what's been going on with him and Kikyo. He frowned a little, he  
didn't want to see the broken look in her eyes when he tells her, but it  
has to be done.

¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸.··.¸

Kagome stood atop a hill, waiting for InuYasha to come back. She could  
feel it, deep in her soul, what was going to happen. He chose Kikyo. Why  
wouldn't he, anyway? She was no good in comparison to her. She was  
prettier, a good shot with her arrow, and practically had InuYasha wrapped  
around her finger to begin with. Kagome lost balance of her legs, and  
sank down into the soft grass, cushioning her fall. _**All I can do now is wait for the pain that is sure to come…**_

_All because of you…_

InuYasha took one final leap before he was hovering over Kagome, and  
knelt down to meet her gaze, completely hidden by her bangs.

_All because of you,_

I haven't slept in so long,

When I do I dream,

He held one of her hands in his, while using his other hand to pull  
Kagome's chin upwards gently, forcing her to look at him.

_Of drowning in the ocean,_

Longing for the shore,

Where I can let my hair down,

Kagome's eyes immediately welled up with tears, distorting her vision,  
but she refused to let them fall. After what seems like a million  
years, without noticing, she roughly wrapped her arms around his neck in  
a fierce hug, which he gladly returned, and cried uncontrollably into  
his firerat.

_Inside these arms of yours…_

He rubbed circles on the small of her back, trying to calm her down.  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry, but I've--"

"I know, InuYasha...I-I know," she blurted out, gripping his clothing  
in slight anger.

_All because of you,_

I believe in angels,

Not the kind with wings,

No, not the kind halos,  
  
She pulled herself away from him, and started rummaging in her skirts  
pocket for the little bottle she had gotten so used to carrying around.  
Finding it, she opened it, and poured all the jewel shards out of the  
bottle. Staring at it for a moment, she gently reached for InuYasha's  
hand, and placed in the middle of his palm those gleaming pinkish-purple  
shards. He stared at her with confusion racking through his body, but  
did nothing when Kagome suddenly rose from her spot, and took one last  
look at him.

"I...I hope you'll make her as happy as you've made me, InuYasha." Her  
vision was getting disoriented again. She didn't really care anymore. The  
one she loved chose another. She was just a back-up compared to Kikyo.  
She turned around and began running towards that same well she emerged  
from so long ago.

_The kind that bring you home,_

When home becomes a strange place,

I'll follow your voice,  
  
InuYasha watched her run until he couldn't see her moving figure anymore,  
and moved his gaze toward the shiny fragments placed into his hand. He  
then shook his head, stood up, and began walking the opposite way, back  
to Kikyo.

"Goodbye, Kagome," he murmured, softly.

_All you have to do is,_

Shout it out.  


**A/N: hope u liked it. That song was stuck in my head for the past few days, as well as "back to black" by Amy Winehouse, which I think I'm going to use for my next oneshot to this. scratches head I kinda enjoyed writing this, because the exact same thing happened to me, more or less, without the shikon jewel, reincarnations, and half-demons. I would say that I was Kagome…the guy I loved is InuYasha, and one of my best friends is Kikyo… tear sad, yes, but its alright. busts out with Kleenex everywhere I'm moving on. :**


End file.
